Glory Jane (Philippine TV series)
Glory Jane is a 2016 Philippine romantic melodrama television series based on the 2011 Korean drama of the same title produced by KBS and originally played by Park Min-young. Directed by Veronica B. Velasco and Paco Sta. Maria, it is topbilled by Cherryz Mendoza in her first lead role Jane Yoon, together with an ensemble cast. The series premiered on IBC's Kapinoy Primetime evening block and worldwide on Global IBC on January 18, 2016, replacing Janella: A Teen Princess. The series follows the romantic and academic trials of an aspiring student in school and two baseball players as they strive for their love and friendship. This is the mall princess Cherryz Mendoza's first lead role after having already portrayed supporting role in the teleserye Only Me and You and the most promising role in the youth-oriented series Forever Barkada. It is also the first Korean drama adaptation to air on IBC. Overview 'Origin' Glory Jane is a South Korean drama series broadcast on KBS2 in 2011 starring Park Min-young, Chun Jung-myung and Lee Jang-woo. It was a "national drama" after garnering high ratings, including topping 20.2% for its finale episode. Tagalog dubbed version of Glory Jane was released in the Philippines which aired in a rival station ABS-CBN from.February 25, 2013 until May 24, 2013. Re-runs of Glory Jane were aired on IBC aired on primetime from September 30, 2013 to March 7, 2014. 'Production' At its December 2015 trade launch to potential advertisers, IBC announced it had acquired the Philippine adaptation rights to the drama. Glory Jane was revealed as one of two Korean drama adaptations (along with My Princess) as part of the network's program line-up for 2016. Under the management of Secarats Talent Management Services, IBC announced that Glory Jane would premiere on January 18 in the pre-primetime slot, to replace the hit feel-good fantasy series Janella: A Teen Princess. Rising teen star, singer and recording artist Cherryz Mendoza dubbed as The Mall Princess who signed her regular contract with IBC in November 26, 2015, leads the cast in a title role as Jane Yoon. Along with Cherryz, other teen actors of IBC to star include Forever Barkada onscreen team-up partner Rico dela Paz and Francis Magundayao. Sunshine Cruz and Christian Vasquez were announced to be the parents of Mendoza's character. They are joined by Paolo Contis, who will be making his first primetime project of IBC through the show played as Rico's foster father. The show also marks the return of Bettina Carlos to IBC after 2 years since the first project (with Janella in Wonderland), playing the role of Rico's runaway sister. Other cast announced include comedienne Joy Viado who marks the return to IBC after 2 years, Ace Espinosa will also be returning to acting after 5 years, Mymy Davao, Neri Naig and John Wayne Sace, as well as the talents of Secarats Talent Management Services are Keith Cruz, Hiro Volante, Justin Ward, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Michael Tañeca and Denise Canlas with Celine Lim. Primetime first-timer Veronica B. Velasco and Paco Sta. Maria are hired as directors for the series. Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo, the business unit head will handle the production of TV series for IBC to be collaborated with Secarats Talent Management Services. IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi said the Filipino adaptation, which particularly aims to capture the high school students by wearing a school uniforms while study and learn the lessons in school. Before the airing of the first episode, Dyogi knows that their enthusiasm on the opportunity to cater our students and professionals while it teach values to children and teen viewers through the series such as the c;ass encourage for students to study and professionals inspires the students. They also remaked that there are heartwarming scenes about learned and lessons. The full trailer was released on December 28, 2015 via the primetime series Before I Fall in Love. Soon after, the trailer became a top trending topic nationwide on Twitter. Two days later, the official poster was released. In February 15, 2016, singer-actor Kristofer Martin would also be joining the cast as one of Ryan's best friends. As of February 29, 2016, it was announced that Coleen Garcia returns to IBC after she signed a contract on January 15, 2016 and she became a guest star. However, her guesting eventually turned into a regular supporting cast as Jane's best friend. Synopsis Jane Yoon (Cherryz Mendoza) is a high school teenage girl who is the same year level as she is. In fact she is the daughter of the mother Marie Yoon (Sunshine Cruz) and Mark Yoon (Smokey Manaloto) who was the president of a trading company. Mark was killed in a car accident and orchestrated by Jane's dad Alvin Yoon (Christian Vasquez), to make sure that Jane's dad takes over control of the company. When Jane's mom Marie received news of her husband's accident she took Jane and drove to the hospital. However, due to heavy rain, they got into a car accident caused by dad's goons, which separated the mom and daughter. Marie and Alvin ordered Dennis Kwang (Paolo Contis) who works as his chauffeur with Kim (Bettina Carlos) and send for Jane, who had lost all of her memories at the time, to an orphanage, where mom and dad told her. 5 years later, Dennis' son, Ryan Kwang (Rico dela Paz), is a baseball player and one of the league's most promising sluggers, but he's since been demoted to the minors. He had a fallout with his rival, Mike Alvarez (Francis Magundayao), who not only comes from a rich family but is also currently the league's top star. While injured, Ryan meets Jane, and she saves him with a blood transfusion. Under Jane's orders, Dennis is chased and threat in an accident orchestrated by his goons, to prevent Jane's mom from revealing dad's dark secrets. Ryan decides to quit being a baseball player from high school and owning as a college student and his noodle shop. Jane has been a grade school level as a classmate to meet with Mike and their best friends Valerie (Keith Cruz) and Angela (Denise Canlas). Ryan finds himself disowned by Dennis and Kim, and their classmates apply for jobs at the principal in high school. After he quit a baseball player in high school, Ryan attend as a college student and meet their best friends like Adrian (Kristofer Martin) and Manolo (Artic Tan). In Jane's school, Mike continue to learned for Jane's affections that is bound to happen for the classes. Cecil (Mymy Davao) also enters their lives; his lover is Kim Kwang, who happens to be Ryan's runaway sister. Then, Jane who fall in love with Ryan. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Cherryz Mendoza as Jane Yoon * Rico dela Paz as Ryan Kwang * Francis Magundayao as Mike Alvarez * Sunshine Cruz as Marie Yoon - Jane's mom * Christian Vasquez as Alvin Yoon - Jane's dad * Paolo Contis as Marco Kwang - Ryan's foster father. * Bettina Carlos as Kim Kwang - Ryan's runaway sister. * Keith Cruz as Valerie dela Cruz - Jane's classmate/friend and Mike's girlfriend. (The Runaway Princess) 'Supporting Cast' * Hiro Volante as Edward Alvarez - Mike's brother * Joy Viado as Medie Avlarez - Mike's nanny * Ace Espinosa as Tomas dela Cruz - Valerie's father * Mymy Davao as Cecil dela Cruz - Valerie's mother. * Denise Canlas as Angela Santos - Jane's classmate/friend. (The Kikay Beauty) * Justin Ward as Pablo Taylor - Mike's best friend. * Celine Lim as Jenny Topas * Michael Tañeca as Carlo Mendoza * Patrisha Samson as Karel Reyes * Aries Ace Espanola as Enzo Lizardo * Neri Naig as Teacher Jung Neri - High school teacher * John Wayne Sace as Coach Jake * Kristofer Martin as Adrian Martin - Ryan's best friend from college. * Arvic Tan as Manolo Perez - Ryan's best friend from college. * Coleen Garcia as Jasmine Ortega - Jane's best friend and Rico's friend in college. 'Extended Cast' * Justin Quirino as Paolo Ramirez - Alvin's friend. * Raven Villanueva as Director of nursing service * Chino Lui Pio as Heo Young-do * Yves Flores as Christian Rodrigo - Jasmine's childhood friend in college. 'Guest Cast' * Khalil Ramos as Rico Romualdez - Valerie's semi-boyfriend. * Sofia Andres as Bianca Santos - Edward's girlfriend. * Jerome Ponce as Bryan Ortega - Jasmine's youngest brother. * Tricia Santos as Claire Nara - Edward's semi-serious girlfriend. * Neil Coleta as Robin Gonzaga - Jasmine's boyfriend. * Via Saroca as Leslie Garcia 'Special Participation' * Carleen Sky Aclan as young Jane Yoon * Lance Lucido as young Ryan Kwang * Miguel Vergara as young Mike Alvarez * Smokey Manaloto as Mark Yoon * Alessandra Sophia as young Valerie * Francyss Emmanuel Abuan as young Edward Reception 'Ratings' According to data from Kantar Media Philippines, the Pinoy version of the hit Korean drama series Glory Jan''e successfully conquered the early primetime viewing habit of TV viewers as it reigned in its timeslot with a pilot national rating of 20.8% beating its rival programs like ABS-CBN's ''Pasión de Amor and GMA's The Producers which only got 19.3% and 9.9%. It soared high on its 2nd day garnering a 21.4% national rating versus the 19.8% and 10.2% rating of its rivals. It also dominated its time slot on January 29, 2016 with 24.7% versus Pasión de Amor with a national TV rating of 22.3%, and The Producers, which concluded its run with only 9.5%. In February 1, Glory Jane registered 25.6% rating versus its competitors like Pasión de Amor with 18.9% and Wowowin which is returned for weeknights with 14.8%. In February 29, it also registered with 27.8% versus its newest competitors like ABS-CBN's We Will Survive (16.7%) and Wowowin (14.4%). Glory Jane hit an all-time high national TV rating of 29.6% on March 17, 2016, beating its rival programs We Will Survive and Wowowin with only 15.1% and 14.8%. Music Due to the success of the teleserye, Glory Jane: The Original Teleserye Soundtrack was released on January 17, 2016 under Secarats Talent Management Services and jointly produced by IBC Records and PolyEast Records. The physical copy of soundtrack is available in leading music stores and digitally via iTunes. All the songs from the official soundtrack album of the series are performed by Cherryz Mendoza, led by the show's theme song One Day. The album reached Gold status selling more than 15,000 copies nationwide. 'Track listing' #''One Day'' (composed by Agatha Obar-Morallos and arranged by Paulo Zarate) - Cherryz Mendoza #''Siguro'' (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - Cherryz Mendoza #''Can You Read My Mind'' (Maureen McGovern) (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Cherryz Mendoza #''Lihim'' (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Cherryz Mendoza #''Even If'' (Jam Morales) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Cherryz Mendoza #''Sa Aking Pag-Iisa'' (Cinderella) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Cherryz Mendoza #''One More Try'' (composed by Vehnee Saturno and produced by Jimmy Antiporda) - Cherryz Mendoza #''Sa Puso'y Ikaw'' (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Cherryz Mendoza #''Just Say You Love Me'' (Pops Fernandez) (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Cherryz Mendoza Trivia * The local version of Glory Jane marks the first primetime series of Cherryz Mendoza under IBC where she starred in their three projects are the supporting role in Only Me and You and the main role in Forever Barkada. She is a contract star under Secarats Talent Management Services, she will be one her fourth Primetime Princess of IBC (like Janella Salvador, Sue Ramirez and Liza Soberano). * It is Cherryz's third team-up with Rico dela Paz after Only Me and You and Forever Barkada. * It is the fourth project of Francis Magundayao under IBC after the supporting role in 5 Girls and Daddy, the main role of Friends 4Ever and the supporting role in Princess Charm. * Also, the first television series of Hiro Volante on IBC to be team-up with Cherryz. * This is also the first Korean drama adaptation to air on IBC. * The series is also became the fourth primetime franchised series for IBC after Carita de Angel from Mexico and Hayate the Combat Butler and Fall In Love With Me from Taiwan. See also * Cherryz Mendoza - Have you spotted #Infatuation on... * Cherryz Mendoza Signed Contract with IBC-13 * IBC-13, to do a remake of “Glory Jane” * Cherryz Mendoza to topbill Philippine adaptation of Glory Jane * IBC 13 Sked (Part 1) (2016) * IBC-13 IS THE THIRD MOST WATCHED TV NETWORK IN 2015 * WATCH: Cherryz Mendoza as Jane Yoon in “Glory Jane;” airs beginning January 18 * Cherryz Mendoza as Jane Yoon in 'Glory Jane' * Korean drama ‘Glory Jane’ got the Philippine adaptation on January 18 * Thoughts on Korean Drama Remakes Airing on TV Stations * Cherryz Mendoza is IBC-13's "Glory Jane" * IBC Teen Actress Cherryz Mendoza is the new series Glory Jane * Will IBC-13's Remake Of 'Glory Jane' Starring Cherryz Mendoza Be As Big A Hit As The Original Koreanovela? * IBC-13 and Secarats Remake for "Glory Jane," Cherryz Mendoza in the Title Role! * Cherryz Mendoza, born to be Glory Jane * The Mall Princess gets her biggest break on IBC-13 * Meet the Cast of IBC-13’s ‘Glory Jane’ * ABS-CBN, GMA, IBC Unveil New Programs this January 18 * Cherryz Mendoza welcomes in high school as ‘Glory Jane’ star * ‘Glory Jane’ Pilots Strongly in Kantar Media’s National TV Ratings * Cherryz Mendoza’s High School and Glory Jane Role * Glory Jane in Eulogio Rodriguez, Jr. High School: How To Study and Learned for Cherryz Mendoza Style * From 'The Mall Princess' as for 'Glory Jane' * Cherryz Mendoza portrayed as Jane Yoon in IBC-13 Adaptation of Korean Series “Glory Jane” * Cherryz Mendoza: IBC 13's newest 'Primetime Princess' * Keith Cruz talks about being paired with Francis Magundayao in Glory Jane * Coleen Garcia joins 'Glory Jane' cast * Coleen Garcia joins the cast of 'Glory Jane' * Coleen Garcia is the new addition to "Glory Jane" cast * Coleen Garcia is Now a Supporting Mainstay of 'Glory Jane!' * Coleen Garcia is now a mainstay in IBC-13’s pre-primetime teleserye “Glory Jane” * Coleen Garcia talks about working with Cherryz Mendoza in 'Glory Jane' * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC * Glory Jane References External links * Program Site * Glory Jane on Facebook * Glory Jane on Twitter * Glory Jane on Instagram Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine television series Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:Telenovelas Category:2010s Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Philippine television series based on non-Philippine television series